The Making of The Emergency Medical Hologram
by TeenOverachiever
Summary: The EMH had to start somewhere................. I think it's................... HERE


-1"Dr. Beverly Crusher MD Personal Log

Lately Sickbay has been filled to the brim with diseases barely mentioned in the Training Manual. Being a

bit far away from Earth I haven't renewed my degree is quite some time but this should all be routine, I guess I'll just have to start carrying a million padds with me everywhere! "

"Computer: End Log"

"I really need someone else to help me sometime, so I can spend some more time with you!" Beverly

exasperatedly told her son as they ate a quickly replicated dinner in her office one night. "Gadgets can do

so much from healing wounds to performing nanosurgery with the flick of a switch!" "Why can't dammed

Starfleet Medical make a holo-doctor or something" "They got the piece of junk Jupiter Station dedicated

to making holograms, and all Louis Zimmerman does is make pets!!!!" "Matter in fact we should be close

enough to Jupiter to send a message. Dr. Crusher babbled absentmindedly to Wesley who was pretending to listen.

"Computer: Could a direct conference be held with Jupiter station at our location?"

"Affirmative" a cool voice answered her.

"Computer: Activate Starfleet Directory on Screen Beta 26 security clearance Crusher Beta Omega 5-6"

"Screen Beta 26 Active, Dr Crusher."

"Computer: Engage Direct Communication conferencing with Selection 24 Alpha: Dr. Louis Zimmerman: Jupiter Station, Holo-Reshearch Lab 24 Alpha.

"Unable to Comply, Lab 24 Alpha is manually restricted from conferencing," Please try again at a later date."

"Computer: Send a interspatial transmission to Jupiter Station, ask them if I could vacation on there for a day or two" Beverly announced with an evil glint in her eye. "Sending…." the computer answered her, and Beverly sat down to enjoy her cold dinner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time on Jupiter Station, Louis Zimmerman walked into his lab ready to begin tonight's work.

"Computer: Activate Program: Haley Omega 232 Assistant Subroutine 456"

In a second an attractive hologram appeared beside a very complicated holo-programming device.

"Yes Dr. Zimmerman, What may I do for you today?"

"Haley could you copy your holo-template using my physical holo-parameters?

"Sir, you've never been into the holodeck before, remember.

"Fine!" "Computer: Activate A holo-frequency scan on Dr. Zimmerman and transfer the results to a copied template of Haley Omega 232 Assistant Subroutine 456, new file name EMH Mark 1.

In the next second a rather female looking Zimmerman appeared standing beside the real Zimmerman.

"Computer: Delete traces of being female from program EMH Mark 1 and display available emotional subroutines on screen Omega 1.

Then the female Zimmerman flickered to be replaced by a very male hologram and the screen beside him to be filled with a very large list.

"BEEEP, BEEEP,BEEEP!" The screen beside the EMH changed to a flashing red alert.

"Computer: Clarify Alert"

"Interspacial sensors detected a COM signal directed to this room from the USS Enterprise's Sickbay

systems" "COM signal was deflected prior to request."

"Computer: Deactivate internal sensors in this room and replace them from scans taken when I wasn't on

Jupiter Station." "Also Modify my COM Badge to receive emergency messages ONLY." "Disable

transports to Lab 24 Alpha." "Computer: Lock all doors and Jefferies tubes leading to this lab as well,

Authorization: Zimmerman 456 Alpha Omega.

"Sir, what's with all the security measures?" Haley wondered out-loud. "I just received an update from the Command Center it appears you have a new appointment with Dr. Crusher." "I thought you liked Dr. Crusher, according to Starfleet Personnel Database , she is an excellent physician, with a spotless record!

"Haley I'll explain in a second, mask your holographic signature with a negative photon displacement field, throw one over the new guy as well." "Computer: Disable all but Code Red or outgoing transports from Lab 24 Alpha, redirect Transporter Beams to Transporter Room 1." "Unable to comply," announced the computer," Authorization: Zimmerman 456 Alpha Omega, isn't a high enough security level for specified action." "Level 8 or above needed"

"Haley, disable your ethic subroutines for a second and encrypt your access codes." "Activate the HoloDeck Voice Recognition Matrix, and replace your Vocal SubProcessors with those of Admiral Paris." Zimmerman ordered quickly. "New Vocal SubProcessors active!" Boomed Paris's voice from petite Haley. "Activate the Transporter Deflector Command I was denied then re-activate your previous Vocal SubProcessors,." Zimmerman demanded as he began to manually disable the EMH Mark 1. "Complete" Haley announced . "Good, good good," Zimmerman muttered to himself. "Now deactivate yourself and mask my life signs please, also delete this activation from your memory!" Zimmerman announced as he went over to the couch in the corner of his lab and went to sleep. Just before he fell asleep he saw Haley doing as he asked and finally fading into nothingness. He also faded into the nothingness that was DreamLand!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning bright and early….

"Computer: Engage Site to Site transport, File Name: Crusher Beta: Sickbay to Transporter Room 2!"

Dr. Beverly Crusher absentmindedly said to the computer as she tried to think if she remembered everything. A whoosh of blue light danced over her body as she left her office in Sickbay to be rematerialized seconds later in the Transporter Room.

"Good afternoon Doctor!" "I see the Captain has approved your wish to visit Jupiter Station" " I'll be ready to energize in a second, just let me finish this diagnostic!" said a very excited Ensign,whom Crusher hadn't seen before. She quickly stepped over to the transporter pad and hefted her duffel bag to her shoulder and nodded at the Ensign as a sign she was ready. "This is my first time actually doing this on a real starship! The young woman chattered away to Beverly as she began the transport. "Energizing!" she yelled loudly and the was the last thing Beverly heard as she left the Enterprise.

"Incoming transport from the USS Enterprise, rerouting to Lab 24 Alpha" a middle aged officer announced to no one particular. His fingers flew over the console in front of as he directed the transporter beam. A red alert flashed across the screen and the form of Dr. Crusher materialized beside him. "Um... Where am I?" Dr. Crusher asked when she found she was staring at someone she was almost positive wasn't Zimmerman. "Jupiter Station Holo-Programing Center, Transporter Room 1" "I'm Lieutenant Reginald Barclay and it appears old Dr. Zimmerman knew you were coming because his lab is sealed pretty tight." "Computer: Locate Louis Zimmerman!" Dr. Crusher yelled very irritably.

"There is no such person present aboard Jupiter Station."Computer: Show internal sensor readings of Lab 24 Alpha" Lieutenant Barclay announced, as he saw Dr. Crusher's face start to turn red in anger. The red alert on his console was instantly replaced by the latest sensor readings. " Lab 24 Alpha is currently uninhabited." sated the computer in a pleasant voice. "Computer: Engage: Site to Site Transport, File Name: Code Red: Transporter Room 1 to Command Center. Two to Beam up" Barclay announced and before Dr. Crusher could cancel the command she found herself being rematerialized to the Command Center.

"You could have warned me next time, Barclay!" Crusher yelled as she rematerialized seconds later. "Sorry, I know you have a tight schedule so I'm going to help you gain access to the lab." "I believe you classified your visit as Code Red." Barclay stammered. "What now Barclay, and hello Dr. Crusher how have you been! A smiling admiral greeted them. "Admiral Paris!" "I can't believe its you Crusher yelled and ran over to give her good friend a hug. "I scheduled a meeting with Zimmerman and apparently he doesn't want me there" "Could you give me a hand?" Crusher asked giving Paris puppy-dog eyes. "Certainly my dear Beverly..." "Computer: Activate COM channel Elipson." Paris announced all business like. "Command to Zimmerman: Code Delta: Emergency Station Evacuation!" Paris screamed into his badge. The Command Crew started to giggle and began to simulate the real Code Delta: Zimmerman Evacuation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you guys like my first StarTrek FanFic. Please R&R, also I only watch StarTrek Voyager so I'm rusty on the other caracters. Sorry!


End file.
